


Hiddlewitz

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [36]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bernie Sanders - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Long-Distance Relationship, phone conversation, talk show, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen checks in with Tom after his appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live!, and has some ideas about what to do when he gets to New York City to continue doing press for <em>I Saw The Light</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlewitz

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini, practically a micro-fic. I'll get T & C back together soon enough.

“Hullo?”

_“You said there would be warm love in springtime...”_

“Button?”

_“That was when you started to be cold...”_

“Carmen? Is that you?”

_“I never dreamed you'd leave in summer...”_

"What are you singing?”

_“But now I find myself all alone!”_

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I wanted to watch you on Kimmel. And I have to get up for work in two hours anyway, so...”

“How was I?”

“I liked your socks.”

“Anything else, darling?”

“Oh, I liked the rest of it, too.”

“The rest of it? How do you mean?”

“Your suit was that particular shade of blue that makes you look especially scrumptious. Your hair looked very good. I thought you and Jimmy had a nice chat, considering the time.”

“Well, Senator Sanders _was_  the first guest.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like he can yodel. Or play James Bond, baby.”

“Well, I don’t know about that second one, Carmen.”

“I’d like to see him try!”

“So why were you singing earlier?”

“Oh, I was on Tumblr. Saw some gifs of you and Josh. Your bromance is so real I felt a twinge of actual jealousy, baby.”

“First, let me say that I’m proud of you for not saying you were on Tumblr for the recipes.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“Second, you don’t have to worry about Josh and me. Or anybody else.”

“Oh don’t I?”

“No. You don’t. And you never will.”

“I know. But it makes me happy to hear you say it.”

“I love you, Button.”

“I love you too, baby. But for real. Tell Josh if he gets any cozier I’m going make him the Jolene to my Dolly Parton.”

“Oh Button...”

“Circumcise him all over again...”

“Carmen!”

“Too much?”

“Perhaps. I shan’t breathe a word, though.”

“Should I let you get back to the party and old what’s her face?”

“I thought you said it was just a twinge of jealousy.”

“Maybe it was’t jealousy but that slice of banoffee pie I had before bed.”

“Oh god, don’t tempt me.”

“You’ll eat good when you get to New York.”

“I always do.”

“Go to Veneiro’s. Best dessert in the city.”

“Of course, Button.”

“Maybe stop by St. Patrick’s so I can brag about it to my mother.”

“I can certainly stop by for Easter services.”

“No you can’t. Tickets are booked a year in advance. Try a nice rosary from the gift shop.”

“Got it. Anything I can get for you?”

“From St. Patrick’s? Hell no.”

“Carmen, you blasphemous little tart...”

“The Museum of Sex is a few blocks down Fifth Avenue from St. Pat’s. Now they have a nice gift shop.”

“Do you think they’ll be open on Easter Sunday?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“Pray I don’t get stricken by a bolt of lightning for visiting a sex museum on Easter Sunday.”

“May the Lord be with you, baby.”

“And also with you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you. Talk to you tomorrow.”


End file.
